Relaxtion and Music
by NarutoSasuke96
Summary: Sasuke is a hard working business man who doesn't know the word "relaxation." Naruto is jack-of-all-trades who doesn't know the word "personal space." Can these two men overcome their difference and become lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes

Okay so I got this idea for a new story so I'm going to start writing it. For the person who asked me to write another chapter to my story _On Our Anniversary_, I am currently writing how they met. I'm spoiling you guys too much. (:

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha growled at the unfortunate person who crossed him today. "Are you telling me?" he growled softly, making the other party flinch. "That you lost the papers for the meeting today?" The other man gulped, almost peeing in his pants as became the next victim to the famous Uchiha death glare. "Well?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Well…um…you see…" The other man tugged at his clothes, eyes on the ground, not daring to meet his boss's furious eyes. Sasuke eyes blazed as the man continued to stumble over his words, making up stupid excuses.

Sasuke pinched his nose and sighed heavily. "You have 1 hour to find the papers. Do it or die." He threatened, his voice doing dark with anger. The subordinate scurried from the room, eager to get away from the man's demonic presence. Sasuke flopped into this fluffy desk chair, rubbing his temples. "Fucking piece of shit." He mumbled darkly. "Can't do his fucking job." He didn't look up as his secretary walked into the room, not even bothering to knock. "Get out."

"Getting soft, I see." He looked up to see his secretary perching on the corner of his desk. Sakura Haruno looked at her tired boss, his usually handsome face overrun by the bags underneath his eyes and 5 o'clock shadow on his face. "You need sleep." She commented lightly. She ignored the death glare thrown her way. "Don't even. For one, I'm used to it." Sasuke frowned at his secretary/long-time best friend. "Two, you look like shit so it's not that powerful anymore." The famous Uchiha death glare was feared by all her coworkers. Rumors said that once a man had insulted Sasuke at a political party. The man was supposed to be a big time politician who just happened to cross the wrong man. Sasuke gave him a look so strong that it made the man pee in his pants and cry for his mama. "You need sleep, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head, already getting back into work mode. "Can't do that when my employees are pieces of shit." He glanced slyly at Sakura, who threw a paperclip at him. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your job? Why the hell did I hire you?" he asked playfully.

"I am doing my job." Sakura protested, grabbing another handful of paperclips to throw. The two friends laughed and teased each other, relaxing into a friendly banter.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted them. "Shit." Sasuke cursed as he frantically tried to pull off the stray paperclips that had gotten stuck in his hair. Sakura laughed and helped her friend look presentable again. When they had gotten settled down, Sasuke finally allowed the person to come in. The measly employee from before came sheepishly into the room. "Well?" He gulped and held up the missing papers in his hand. "Give them here." The man handed over the papers in Sasuke's outstretched hand, yank his hand back then they were free. Sasuke gave the papers a once over, grimacing at the poor quality work. "Get out." He commanded. The man ran out of the room without giving a backwards glance. Sasuke pushed the papers towards Sakura. "Fix them please." He plead, his face contorted in despair.

Sakura sighed dramatically and took the papers from her boss. "I spoil you too much."

Sasuke shot her a deadly glare. "And I pay you too much." He retorted. Sakura winced but left the room at the threat. Sasuke leaned back in his chair. He swiveled around to look out his window, a big expansive window that overlooked the Manhattan River. He knew that Sakura was telling the truth; she usually was, but when you are the sole owner of the largest firm agency in the US, you have to be working 24/7. He cast one more longing look outside before turning back towards his messy desk. "Back to work." He muttered under his breath. He immersed himself into his papers and prepared to scream at another incompetent employee.

xxx

"Up." Sasuke lifted his pounding head to see his secretary standing over him. He groaned and turned away. He had just gotten home for Christ sakes. What the hell did his incompetent employees need now? "Get up." She commanded, nudging Sasuke with her foot. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, nuzzling his face deeper into his pillow. Sakura's eyes blazed as she picked up the cold bucket of water next to her feet. "I'm giving you 3 seconds before I pour this bucket over your head. 1." She raised the bucket over her head. "2." She waited for an answer. Smiling slightly, she tipped the bucket over her boss's head. "3." The water hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks, startling him awake. He looked up to see his smug secretary holding the bucket in her hand.

"I going to fucking kill you!" Sakura sat down and started picking her nails, ignoring her boss's outraged expression. "You're fired!" He ranted, running his fingers through his soaking hair.

"Get ready. We're going out." Sasuke looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, his mouth opened in an 'O.' Sakura huffed and pointed towards the bathroom. "Go. Shower. Now." She pushed the stiff man towards the bathroom.

"You're crazy." He said weakly. She smiled evilly at him and walked out.

"You better be done in 20 minutes or I'm coming in there." She called over her retreating shoulder. Sasuke muttered obscene things about her under his breath but complied. He knew from previous experiences to never mess with Sakura when she was on a roll. He winced. _That poor boy._ He thought. _I think he gets out of the hospital soon. _He sighed happily as he stepped into his shower, covering his body in blissfully warm water. _This is much better._ He stood under the nozzle, letting the water rush over lithe body. Sasuke knew that he was an attractive man; people looked at him wherever he went. His jet black hair that gleamed in the sun. His dark eyes that could shine brightly when laughing but also look deadly when pissed. He had a bellybutton piercing that most people never saw and a small tattoo of a raven on his hip. "HURRY UP!" a voice screeched from outside his bathroom, startling Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. _Stupid bitch._ He thought savagely. _This is what you get for pouring cold water over me._ He didn't slow down though; he did NOT want Sakura to burst into his bathroom. He shuddered as obscene images ran through his head. He switched off the shower and shivered in the cold air that attacked his body. He wrapped a large fluffy towel and around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Sakura was standing by his wardrobe, critically observing his clothes. "You really need to get more comfortable clothes." She turned around and grinned wickedly. "Good thing I brought you some." She held up a pair of black skinny jeans and a Sleeping with Sirens t-shirt.

"Hell no." Sasuke said flatly, his tone dull.

Sakura's eyes flashed a dangerous color. "Change. Clothes. Now." She threatened, throwing the clothes at Sasuke.

Sasuke drew his eyebrows together in a pitiful expression. "Do I have too?" he whined.

"Yes." Sakura said simply. "Now change." Sasuke sighed unhappily and nearly pulled the towel off when he paused. "What?" Sakura said impatiently.

"Get out." Sasuke said deadpanned, his finger pointing to the door.

Sakura smiled wickedly and said in a sweet tone, "Awwww. It's okay Sasuke-_chan. _It's not like I haven't see your junk before." She left quickly, cackling and dodging the objects that Sasuke threw at her.

"Bitch." Sasuke mumbled as he yanked on his boxers. He shimmed into the skinny jeans, wincing as they rubbed against his boxers. He debated on whether or not to go commando. "Nope." He went with briefs instead, pulling up the skinny jeans and buttoning them up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that Sakura had good taste. She chose the black skinny jeans to compliment Sasuke's pale skin and make his legs look sexy. He wiggled into the Sleeping with Sirens shirts, noting that it was smaller and it wouldn't cover his stomach. "What the fuck?" it exposed his bellybutton piercing and the tattoo. "Hell no." he shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror. He did look good though. The black skinny jeans paired with the small t-shirt that didn't cover anything made him look…sexy. He pursued his lips, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Holy shit." He whirled when Sakura came into the room. Her mouth opened in an 'O,' Sakura whistled as she walked around Sasuke. "Damn." She said. "I have good taste." Sasuke laughed as Sakura smiled wolfishly. "Ready to go get them?"

"Wait." Sasuke looked confused. "Where are we going?" Sakura didn't answer but tossed Sasuke his apartment keys. She pushed him out the door and it closed with a soft snick.

Ino, Sakura's weird ass friend, stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall. "The princess finally ready?" Sasuke glared at her as the two friends giggled.

He repeated his question from before and was instantly suspicious when the two friends looked at each other and grabbed Sasuke's arms. "We're going clubbing!" The two girls said cheerfully as they dragged a protesting Sasuke down the hall.

**This is the end of my new story. I am currently trying to juggle a couple of stories, don't know why, but I'm try to update all my stories soon. Please R&R and tell me what I can do to make this more interesting or whatever. If you want me to put certain Naruto characters in here, please tell me to I can fit them in now. Please oh please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes

Happy belated Thanksgiving! Thank you to anyone and everyone that read the first chapter of my new story. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

Chapter 2

Sasuke desperately clung to the elevator, hanging on with just one hand. "Stop acting so childish." Sakura scolded as she and Ino tugged on him. Sasuke glared at Ino, fixing her with his deadly Uchiha glare.

"Let me go." He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Sakura looked at Ino, who was cowering like a leaf. She sighed before taking over her friend's place.

"Let's go." She tugged harder on the resisting man's arm. She finally yanked Sasuke's arm free. They quickly grabbed the Uchiha before he could run. "I canceled all your meetings tomorrow." Sakura added as they stepped out in the cold New York air. "So you can't use that excuse." She smiled the pouting Sasuke. "Oh lighten up." She nudged him with her shoulder. "You can party all night long now."

Sasuke stared unhappily at the ground. "I don't wanna go out." He whined, tugging half heartily in the direction of his apartment. Sakura and Ino tightened their grips on the Uchiha. He sighed and let his friends drag him into an empty cab.

"It can't be that bad." Sakura said eagerly.

xxx

Sakura was right; it wasn't bad. IT WAS WORSE. By the time that Sasuke stepped into the club, he already had a raging headache. His heart beat in time with the silly techno beat that the DJ was playing. The club was stifling hot, sweat pouring down his body. "C'mon, let's go over to the bar." Sakura shouted over the music. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him and Ino over to the bar.

The bartender was a tall, blond man with beautiful blue eyes. "Hi." He said, his eyes on Sasuke. "What can I get you?" Sakura and Ino giggled as Sasuke glared at the unlucky man. Sasuke declined to answer and he leaned against the bar, his back to the flirting man. The man wasn't deterred and he just winked at the giggling girls. "Then what can I get you, lovely ladies?"

Ino fluttered her eyelashes at the hunk. "What about your phone number?"

Sasuke snorted loudly causing Sakura to laugh. The man covered a laugh and smoothed his face into a more sincere expression. "I'm sorry." He said, his deep voice clear and firm. "But I don't swing that way." He winked at the emotionless Sasuke who ignored him again. The girl complained loudly and sighed unhappily.

Sakura looked at her best friend, a twinkle in her green eyes. "Welllll." She said coyly, her eyes on her uninterested best friend. "Sasuke swings that way." Sasuke glared at his friend before returning his eyes to the dancing crowd.

"I'm bi." He said casually. "I can fuck whoever I want." Sakura sputtered into her drink while Ino laughed and thumped her on the back. A lanky man with long black hair in a ponytail meandered over to the bar.

"Hey Naru." He said lazily. The bartender-Naruto-nodded towards the man and greeted him.

"Where's Kiba?" The bartender asked, wiping a glass clean.

The man pointed towards the crowd, rolling his eyes. "Over there. He's causing a ruckus." Sasuke could just make out a short man in the crowd, dancing wildly and flailing his arms around.

Sasuke was torn from his thoughts when a person plopped down next to him. Sasuke turned to see a man with black, glossy, hair and mesmerizing green eyes. "Hi there." Sasuke turned away. "Playing hard to get huh? That's cool. I like a challenge." Sasuke snorted internally at the man's lame and boring pickup line. The man put his hand on Sasuke's knee. "I couldn't help but notice you. You're really hot, you know that right?" Sasuke stiffed at the contact but then relaxed his body. He hadn't been laid in a month and he was clearly suffering from a sex withdrawal. The man took Sasuke's lack of response to be a good sign and he let his hand wander upwards.

Sasuke spun towards the man, surprising his new target. "You wanna dance?" The man looked delighted and quickly rose to Sasuke's offer. Sasuke lead the way to the dance floor, choosing a spot that was right between the gyrating dancers. Sasuke swayed his hips in time with the beat, beckoning towards the man. The man danced awkwardly, his movements out of time with the beat. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the music pulse over his body. The beat pounded into his very core and suddenly, he felt very cold. He left abruptly, without telling his dancing partner goodbye, and stumbled towards the restroom. "Oof." He ran into a solidly, built body with blond hair and blue eyes. Damnit.

The idiot bartender looked at Sasuke with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, grasping Sasuke's arm when he began to sway.

Sasuke ripped his arm away from the concerned man and set his face in his usual sneer. "I'm fine dobe. Now leave me alone." He left the stupid idiot behind and focused on walking properly. One step at a time. He looked around for Ino or Sakura. Ino was passionately making out with the brunette from before, the one with lazy aura. "Ino." He tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her lip lock with the man. "Have you seen Sakura?" Ino shook her head before returning to the man's lips. Sasuke sneered at the kissing couple.

"Sasuke!" He glanced grateful at his approaching friend and frowned when he saw that the idiot bartender was behind her. "Are you okay?" Sakura gasped as she took in her friend's paler-than-normal appearance and half-crazed eyes. She grasped his hand tightly and squeezed it. Sasuke smiled faintly as his friend, happy for her company.

"I just wanna get out of here." Sasuke said quietly under his breath. Sakura nodded knowingly before informing Ino that they were leaving. Ino didn't respond as the man's hand was now traveling up her shirt. "Get a room." Sasuke muttered making Sakura laugh. They maneuvered their way through the crowd, trying to avoid the sweaty bodies.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke stopped as a rough voice called out his name. He turned to see a mildly familiar man glaring at him, surrounded by tough looking thugs. The man was beefy and thick with a large scar going across his face. "Well, I'll be damned. It is." The music in the club was turned down as the crowd turned to watch the interaction between the men.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura; she usually could tell him the name of a person he met before. She shook her head before returning her eyes towards the man. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said politely, bowing slightly towards the man. "I don't seem to know you."

The man stiffed at Sasuke's words and the crowd rustled uneasily. "My name is Jack DeLoach. Of course you wouldn't know me but your father did. "Sasuke's blood ran cold at the mention of his father. Time slowed at memories of his Fugaku Uchiha ran through his mind. The man seemed pleased at Sasuke's reaction and stepped closer, his voice rising. "Yeah your bastard father. I knew him, he was a fucking cunt. Didn't have a soul." The man cackled unpleasantly, causing his cronies to laugh as well.

Sasuke took a deep breath and steadied his bouncing nerves. He settled his face in an emotionless slate and bowed mockingly to the man. "I'm sorry; I don't seem to remember your name. If you have something against my family, you may contact my lawyers." _Take that, you sadistic bastard._ Sasuke though malevolently as he turned to leave.

A heavy hand fell upon his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" The man growled, his hand moving towards his pocket. Sasuke tensed as the man's friends edged towards Sakura. The lights flicked on in the club, making everyone blink at the sudden light.

"Sorry everyone." The crowd groaned. "But the club is now closed. Please leave." The speaker was a timid girl with short, black hair and pale eyes. She flinched when the people began to grumble and complain.

Tears filled her eyes as the drunken patrons refused to leave the club. Another girl grabbed the mic from her. "Show's over folks." She said, her voice commanding. "Get the fuck out." She glared at everyone in the crowd, forcing them to scramble out of the door or face her wrath. The other girl looked grateful at her intervention. Sasuke and Sakura turned to leave but were stopped by the girl. "You." She said pointing at Sasuke. "Stay." Sasuke was going to object to this rude treatment but was stopped by a look from Sakura.

Jack DeLoach glared at Sasuke, who glared back. He stepped closer to the Uchiha but was stopped by the rude girl from before. "You too big guy. Get the fuck out of my club." She jabbed her finger towards the door. Jack sneered but listened to the frightening little woman.

"I'm going to get you, Uchiha." He whispered under his breath when he passed Sasuke. The tension in the room faded when he and his thugs left the room. Sasuke glanced around the room, accessing the people who stayed behind. Ino and her "friend," the bartender, Sakura, the shy girl, and the rude club owner.

"Well." The club owner said, breaking the silence. "This is awkward." This caused Ino's friend, the idiot bartender and the shy girl to laugh. She introduced herself and her friends. "Hi, my name's Patricia and this is my club. That's Hinata." She pointed towards the shy girl who blushed and waved slightly. "The lazy ass over there is Shikamaru." She nodded towards the guy who was making out with Ino. "And that's Naruto." The bartender smiled at Sasuke, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Sakura smiled and introduced her group. "My name's Sakura. This is Sasuke." She hugged Sasuke's arm. "And that's Ino." The group of strangers mumbled a weak hello to one another and rustled uncomfortably. The silence resumed.

Sasuke looked at the clock and groaned. _Three o'clock in the frakking morning._ "Look guys, I'm really sorry." The owner spoke again. "That guy was a real douche bag and I just want to make sure you guys were okay. That was my fault for letting him into my club and it won't happen again." She looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. "You guys can come anytime you want. Anything you want will be on the house." Ino and Sakura looked gleefully at each other.

"Awesome." Sakura whispered. The two friends exited the club, chatting excitedly about the owner's offer. Sasuke followed but turned to look back at the door. Everyone else was busy shutting down the club, except for the bartender. His eyes remained on Sasuke, blue eyes piercing and clear. Sasuke blushed and turned away. "Isn't Patricia cool?" Sakura gushed, her eyes bright and happy. "I can't wait to go back. Imagine, we can get into the most popular club in New York for _free_.

"Sure." Sasuke mumbled, his mind not on the club but on a certain blond bartender with blue eyes.

**This is the end of chapter 2. I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad. If it is, please tell me what I can do to fix and, if nessasary, I will completely redo the chapter because I think it is that bad. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes

Hello my faithful readers! I hope you guys are doing well. I would like to thank Dragon77 for giving me such nice and encouraging reviews! (:

So in this chapter I will be writing from Naruto's POV. I will be switching POVs every chapter or so but I will always tell you what POV it will be in.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Chapter 3

**_NARUTO'S POV_**

Naruto watched as the sexy man left the club with his friends. _Sasuke Uchiha._ He was an interesting character. Naruto had never met someone like him before. "Don't even think about it." Patricia said, wiping down the bar counter. Naruto glared daggers at his best friend before plopping down on a stool near her.

"You have to admit Cha-chan," Hinata said quietly. "He was very good looking."

Naruto snorted. "Good looking? Are you kidding me? He was fucking hot. Sex-on-legs. A fucking god." He sighed at the mere memory of the cold distant man. Shikamaru yawned loudly at Naruto's statement which made the two girls laugh. Naruto flicked Shika off and turned towards his best friend. "What do you think Cha?" he asked. "Don't you think the man was hot?"

Patricia cleaned in silence before replying smoothly, "You know what I think? I think that I pay you too much to sit there and talk." She looked at Naruto who winced but hopped off the stool. The group worked in silence before the silence was broken once more.

"So you don't think he was hot at all?"

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!" the group shouted. Naruto ducked as Patricia threw the rag she was cleaning with at him. Chuckling, Naruto ducked out the door. The cold New York air greeted him. He stood outside, looking up at the stars. _Such a pretty night._He shivered. He had left his jacket inside the club and he didn't feel like going into the war zone again.

A small snowflake floated gently from the sky. He stuck out his tongue to try and catch it. Another flake followed his friend and then another. Naruto didn't flinch when his jacket was thrown at his face. "Baka." Patricia stood next to her friend. "Are you trying to catch a cold?" Naruto wrapped the jacket around his cold body. They stood in silence, looking up at the cold black sky. "You have work tomorrow morning?" Patricia asked. Naruto nodded silently. They stood in silence once more. "I'm sorry."

Naruto closed his eyes as the words he had been dreading to hear came out. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "It's been 11 years." Patricia didn't reply but just slipped her hand into her friend's and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Naruto sobbed dryly and engulfed his friend in a tight hug. The two stood there, embracing in the cold snow. "I miss them." Naruto sobbed. "I miss them so much."

Patricia patted her friend's back. "I know." She said, choking back tears. "I know."

xxx

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." The evil alarm screamed into Naruto's ear. The said man groaned and smashed his hand onto the malicious device.

"Shut up." Naruto growled before knocking the unfortunate device to floor. He settled back into his pillow as the stupid beeping stopped.

He groaned again before a finger poked his side. "Wake up, baka." Patricia's voice pierced his sleepy mind. Memories of the events last night raised in his foggy mind. There were tears. Lots of tears. He remembered begging Patricia to come home with him. He groaned for a third time. _That bitch will never let me forget this._ He blearily opened his eyes and his eyes met the light brown eyes of his best friend. "Get up." She commanded. Naruto rolled away from her, stuffing his face into his pillow.

"Go away." He mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. Patricia frowned before rising off the bed. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of ramen.

"Get up or the ramen gets it." She said in a dull voice. Naruto's eyes snapped open. _She wouldn't._"I would." She sang out. Naruto could hear the delicate crinkling of his precious ramen. "1." Naruto barreled out of his bed and sprinted towards kitchen. "2." He slid into the doorway, nearly slipping on the cold tile floor. His frantic eyes took in the scene.

Patricia was standing by the stove, a pot of water boiling away happily. She calmly opened a package of ramen and ducked it in the pot. "You're a bitch." Naruto snapped, his hair standing on end. Patricia smirked and continued to cook the ramen. Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He trudged wearily out of the kitchen and into his small bathroom. He kicked himself free from his constraining clothes and turned on the shower. Blissfully warm water flowed over his tan body. It flowed down his chest and stomach, past the swirling tattoo he had since forever. He stood in the shower, steam clouding the air around him. He relaxed and leaned against the shower wall. He wrapped one hand around his limp cock and slowly jerked himself to a full hardness. Naruto breathed deeply through his nose and his hand started to move faster.

A loud banging on the door broke his concentration. "Hurry UP!" Patricia yelled through the door. She paused and added. "And stop jerking off in there! That's disgusting!" Naruto blushed and quickly washed his body, willing his erection away. He walked out of the bathroom to see an impatient Patricia. Naruto blushed and walked past her towards the kitchen. "You really need to get laid, Naruto." Patricia called over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom. Naruto spun around as Patricia laughed and closed the door in his face.

Naruto growled and mumbled unintelligibly under his breath. He brightened when he saw a huge steaming bowl of ramen on the table. He rushed to the table and inhaled the delicious scent. Patricia always managed to make everything taste delicious, even bag ramen. He picked up the pair of chopsticks next to the bowl and slurped up some of the precious noodles. _Mmmmmm._ Naruto closed his eyes. _I'm in heaven._ He slurped more noodles into his mouth. "Yummmmmmmmm." He finished the ramen in record time and he patted his full stomach. "Delicious."

He smiled when Patricia walked into the kitchen. "You like?" Patricia asked, fiddling with the coffee maker. Naruto nodded happily and sighed. Patricia smiled and patted him on the head. "Now go get ready." Naruto frowned but obeyed his friend's command. "What work do you have today?" Patricia called after him.

Naruto slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a blue maintenance shirt. "Maintenance." Patricia's face scrunched up in a frown that was reflected on Naruto's face. "I know but it brings in a lot of money."

Patricia looked slyly at her best friend. "Well, if you just agreed to work with me at the dojo…" Naruto shook his head and laughed at his relentless friend. They parted ways just outside Naruto's apartment, each making a promise to see the other at the club tonight. Naruto walked up to his clunky car that was his most prized possession, a 1993 teal Honda Civic that smelled faintly of weed. He patted the car hood lovingly.

"Good morning my beautiful Elphaba." He said cheerfully to his beauty. He drove to his job without any problems and arrived to work on time for once.

His boss was sitting at his desk, reading one of his ever-present porn novels. "You're early." Kakashi Hakate said without looking up, his eyes flickering across the page. Naruto punched in his time card and sat next to his boss. "New job. Big office building. No air conditioning. The CEO I hear is pitching a big fit."

Naruto glared at his boss. "Why can't you do it?"

Kakashi smiled evilly. "Because I'm the boss." He cackled evilly as Naruto flipped him the bird when he left. Naruto smiled and looked the address of the office building. _Uchiha firms. Now where have I heard that before?_ Naruto shrugged and reversed out of the parking space.

xxx

Naruto stared in awe at the expansive office building. _Holy shit._ The building seemed to scream money. Naruto hurried up the steps to the entrance. A blast of hot air hit Naruto Oh as soon as he stepped through the door. The receptionist at the front desk was fanning herself slightly when he walked in. "Oh thank god." A familiar voice met Naruto's ears. Naruto turned to see Sasuke Uchiha hurrying towards him, his usually smooth and ironed clothes wrinkled and sweaty. Sasuke screeched to a halt and stared at him.

"Oh shit." The two men said simultaneously.

**This is the end of chapter 3! Thanks again to Dragon77 who has given me review every chapter and gives such wonderful support. I love you! See you soon!**


End file.
